


Confessions

by drarryxxloverxxobsession



Series: Drarry Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryxxloverxxobsession/pseuds/drarryxxloverxxobsession
Summary: A/N - Hey lovelies, this one shot is almost 2k! Woahhhhhhh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I love so many ideas in this fic - the flag and Draco's bedding are my fav's. Please comment, vote and let me know what you think!! I would really appreciate the feedback, and just little comments on paragraphs make my day. ~Jaz xx
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909993
Kudos: 15





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - Hey lovelies, this one shot is almost 2k! Woahhhhhhh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I love so many ideas in this fic - the flag and Draco's bedding are my fav's. Please comment, vote and let me know what you think!! I would really appreciate the feedback, and just little comments on paragraphs make my day. ~Jaz xx

Draco hated his 8th year. The only thing he loved about it was the fact he had a flag. It was like a massive blanket and you could use it as one too. On it, you can decide the colours, the writing and the designs. He had his as Draco Malfoy – Gay as fuck – Anti Social as fuck. It was an emerald green with silver writing. The pattern was much like the British flag but just green. It was on his bed as a throw for now.

Draco had a dorm to himself as none of his friends came back, and anyway, no one wanted to share a dorm with a Death Eater in case they were murdered in their sleep. It was a small room, with 2 beds. He used one for sleeping and the other as a chill type couch. He had a dark wood desk and a massive window looking out over the quidditch pitch. The Slytherin found it slightly strange being in a tower instead of being in the dungeons but he felt he was adjusting quite well.

The bed he slept in was situated underneath the window, meaning he could have a lovely breeze wash over him as he slept. His bedding was a plain white linen but it had dragon outlines that trailed across the cloth. They moved and breathed fire and the flames they produced acted as heating charms for when he got too cold. Draco often found himself talking to them about his day and a voice in the back of his head would always tell him 'Malfoy's don't talk to their bedding' but he didn't give two flying fucks. He wasn't a Malfoy for all he cared.

Draco had actually considered leaving the Manor and his parents. He could emancipate himself as he was old enough but he didn't want to leave his mother with his father. That was the only reason he became a Death Eater – to protect his mother. But no one knew that, and no one asked so he didn't tell. He had a feeling Potter knew a bit. He didn't know how though, but he always seemed to know what Draco was struggling with even if he didn't even know he was struggling.

Potter had come up to him two days after school had started. Draco expected a fight, but was shocked to say the least when the Gryffindor pulled him into his arms. Draco considered squirming and fighting but he was too cold and Potter was warm. Fuck, he was hot – in both senses of the word.

The break before 8th year had done Potter good. Although Draco himself was skinny and pale, Potter had grown, now to be taller than Draco. He must've been working out over the break as he was ripped which always made Draco's brain swirl into fantasies that could never happen. It didn't matter if they were friends now, Potter had the Weaslette. After the war, Potter got rid of his glasses and replaced them with muggle contacts. Now it meant that whenever they made eye contact, his green piercing eyes looked into Draco's soul. Draco found it scary but hot at the same time.

The blond had been back at Hogwarts for 2 months before someone saw his room. Usually he would defend it like a dragon with a lair, but this time he was asleep and didn't notice someone entering his room. Now, you would think, was he stupid enough to forget charms to keep away attackers? The thing is, he didn't. Minerva had convinced him, reassured him that no one with ill intent could enter his room as she had placed wards on his room herself. And those words held firm until this night. But who were they, and why did they wait 2 months until they could get Draco?

Harry was sharing a dorm with Neville for 8th year. Their room just so happened to be the biggest, no one knew why, not even Minerva. She suspected it was Hogwarts showing her gratitude at protecting her but she wasn't quite sure.

Six Gryffindors were inside Harry's dorm playing truth or dare. They hadn't been able to spend much time with one another for ages as school was piling up, but they settled into their old ways of joking and laughing quickly. The Golden Trio, Neville and the gayest couple in Hogwarts – Deamus as Luna named them – were sitting in a circle with their flags on their shoulders. Harry's was silver with the words Harry Potter – The Boy Who Gayed – Single Pringle in a black thread. Dean's had the writing Dean Thomas – Gay 1 - #No.2 Deamus Shipper in white thread on a purple background. His boyfriends, was Seamus Finnegan – Gay 2 - #No.1 Deamus Shipper in a purple thread on a white background. They had an argument about who was the first shipper of themselves and eventually came to an agreement that Seamus could be the first shipper only if Dean could be Gay 1.

Hermione's flag was a deep maroon with the words Hermione Granger – Walking dictionary – Awesome Girlfriend to Ronald in a gold thread. Her boyfriends was a bright orange to show his love for the Chudley Cannons and had his words in a black thread. Ron(ald) Weasley – Weasley is Our King – Awesome Boyfriend to Food (oh and the Bookworm). Lets just say... Hermione didn't approve of his flag. Neville's flag had the words Neville Longbottom – Snake Exterminator – Secretly a Hufflepuff in black on a bright blue background.

As the Gryffindors sat in Harry and Neville's dorm, the conversation started to turn into games such as never have I ever and Truth or Dare. They played late into the night, never leaving the room until one dare...

"Harry, I dare you to go into Malfoy's room and kiss him on the lips. I bet he is asleep by now, but if he wakes up, you must tell him how you feel." Neville said mischievously. Harry groaned, "Oh Neville! Must I?" He looked at him pleadingly. Neville snickered and nodded. "But you were meant to be on my side!!" Harry complained. "Eh, well off you go!!" Neville shooed Harry out into the hallway.

"Oh and Harry, if you don't come back after 15 minutes, I expect to see you and Malfoy snogging in the entrance to the Great Hall at breakfast. That means you are dating. I'll let the others know alright?" Neville grinned. Harry sighed, "Fine." "Good luck Golden Boy!!" Neville said and walked off.

Harry gulped before turning to Draco's door. He waved his wand to check for any charms and found nothing so he quietly and carefully opened the door. He slipped in silently closing the door behind him. It was pitch-black meaning Draco must been asleep. He tiptoed over to a bed, it was against a wall under a bookshelf but there was no body inside. He looked around, confused. Then he saw him.

His platinum blond hair was shining in the moonlight coming from the window. It was so bright and Harry wondered how he missed it. He slunk over as quietly as possible, trying not to wake him up, as he didn't want to confess to Draco. When he reached Draco, he was nervous and his hands felt all clammy and sticky. He was about to lean down and peck his lips when Draco mumbled and moved ever so slightly. Harry froze.

When Draco settled down again, Harry breathed out a sigh of relief. He pulled his flag more securely around his shoulders to make sure it doesn't fall and wake the sleeping Slytherin, and slowly leaned down towards Draco's face. His eyes wide open, heart hammering as he took in the sleeping boy below him. Face relaxed, beautiful eyelashes stroking his cheek as he dreamed, lips partially open as his breath rushed out of them.

Harry mustered up all his courage and closed his eyes placing his lips ever so gently onto Draco's. He held them there for three seconds, marvelling at how soft they were before pulling back and smiling softly. He turned around to leave and was tiptoeing out but froze when he felt two arms wrap around his waist. His breath hitched and his heart hammered in his chest even harder than before.

"Harry Potter – The Boy Who Gayed – Single Pringle." Draco breathed. "Have you read mine?" He asked Harry in a whisper. "No." Harry replied softly.

"Mine says Draco Malfoy - Gay as fuck – Anti Social as fuck." Harry chuckled deep in his chest; the rumbles moving to Draco's chest filled him with a warmth he had not felt since the end of 5th year. "Cute." Was all Harry said before turning around in Draco's arms. Their faces were right up close and they could feel the others breath ghosting over their lips. Harry unconsciously licked his lips, Draco's eyes tracking the movement as the pink muscle disappeared back into Harry's mouth.

Draco looked back up, "What are you doing in my room Potter?" Harry smiled sheepishly, "We were playing truth or dare in my dorm, and I was dared to co-"

"To come into my room, kiss me and run." Draco interrupted, slightly bitterly. Harry flinched. "Yes, but there was another thing I had to do if you woke up." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

Draco titled his head up with a hand. "And that is?"

"To confess." Harry whispered so quietly that Draco barely heard him. Draco raised an eyebrow.

Harry gulped. "I-I like you. Like more than a friend. I mean, I don't even know if we even are friends but I want us to be well more than friends and my friends, the bastards, pressured me to tell you 'cos they were apparently sick of me pining after you and so here I am telling you that I like you very much and its okay if you don't like me back but when you reject me please do it kindly 'cos I have like you since 3rd year and this will be hard to get over but I think I may actually love you and-"

"When I reject you?" Draco interrupted.

Harry blushed, "Uh, yes. When you reject me 'cos you don't feel the same way." he mumbled looking down at the floor again in embarrassment.

"Oh Harry, why on earth didn't you tell me all of this sooner? I could have prevented the war from turning out like I did! You should have told me in 3rd year you git. I love you too! And now your in my arms, you're not leaving. Ever."

Harry gasped, "Really?"

Draco smiled at the Gryffindor. "Yes, Harry, really. Your mine now and I'm yours, I swear."

Harry beamed at Draco and lunged forward smashing their lips together in a sweet but soon turned heated kiss. They eventually pulled away for breath when oxygen became a necessity and just grinned at each other, their love for one another reflecting in their eyes.

"Gods I love you Draco." Harry whispered.

Draco smiled and placed his head in Harry's neck, "I love you too Harry." He replied, lips moving against Harry's neck making the taller boy shudder. Draco smirked. "You like that Harry? I wonder what else you like," He purred seductively into Harry's ear.

"I wonder what you like Draco. I will discover everything tonight so I won't be wondering much longer." And with that, Harry threw Draco onto his bed and if they forgot the silencing charms? No one cared, they were just glad that the two boys finally found each other.


End file.
